Weapons and White Eyes
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: Chapter 35: Silence. Tenten waits for words that will never come.
1. Hold

This is my first story. I sincerally hope you liked it. This is a Neji/Tenten drabble collection, so watch for more!

Of all the things he held of hers, her trust, her hope, her life when they were on missions relying on the Byakugan, the most important was her heart. He held that in his hand, and he didn't even know it. Actually, Tenten wasn't sure exactly when she had given him her heart, but she was sure it had taken place during the years they had been a team. Course; even though Neji gave her his heart as well, Tenten was the one most susceptible to heart-ache. Lovingly, Neji had promised he would never permit her to cry over him.

I hope you enjoyed it! Look for more updates soon. Please, please, please, please REVIEW!!


	2. Trust me, tell me

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"You know you can trust me. Right?"

"Yes Neji, I know."  
"Well, will you tell me who the guy who making you so distracted is?"

_So I can beat him up_

"No, it's a secret."  
"But you can trust me. And I need a few words with him."

"Words?" An eyebrow rose. "You speak through your fists."

A glance downward. "Yes, so?"

"I doubt you would enjoy it much."

A dark voice. "Oh, but I would. Believe it."

"You sound like Naruto."

"Tell me _**who it is!**_"

Resigned Sigh "you"

"Good." He leaned back.

"I love you too

**This was a new style for me. I like it alot, but I want you all to tell me what you think... in your reviews! Thanks for looking!**


	3. Temperature

-1Heat wasn't hot anymore, and cold had no meaning. To Tenten, nothing made her feel hotter than his touch, or the way Neji looked at her after he came back from a long mission. Cold? No such word. The memory of him kept her warm in the most frigid of conditions.

And when he was near her, the sun couldn't compare. She felt as though a fever had taken her, and several times, her mission-mates asked if she was feeling alright. She says yes, of course, feeling cooler. Then he grabs her hand, grinning, and she heats right back up.

**This is one of my favorite ones. I really like this concept of Tenten never cooling down because of Neji. This sounds odd, I know, but like the memory of his touch keeps her hot all the time. **

**Anyway, PLEASE Let me know what you think. Otherwise I might have to send Gaara after you!!**


	4. Strange

-She was acting strange. Like she was angry. At **him**. That wasn't supposed to happen. Anger was his emotion. She was supposed to be happy, cheerful, smiling. Neji just didn't get it. Why? So, he asked her, "Tenten, what's your problem today?"

She turned and glared at him. "My _problem _is that I love you."

He nodded, "I seem to have the same problem myself. Let me know how to fix it."

"Like this." She grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Neji stared at her when she finally released him.

"I like that solution." He whispered.

"I thought you would."

**It's not my favorite drabble.. Oh well.**

**Review Please!**


	5. hope

-1And then, when all hope is lost, he calls out to her, reaching with his hands, as well as with his heart. It doesn't matter that she's crying, even being a kunochi, because she killed someone today. He understands, and holds her tight against his chest, stroking her hair, whispering "It'll all be ok."

Except it won't and they both know it. She almost calls him on his bluff, but decides instead to wrap her arms around his neck and hold tightly.

Maybe things wouldn't be ok, but here in his arms, the world seemed righter. With him, forever, always.

**Alright, here it is… Please, please, please, review!**


	6. Perfect

-1Their love had an interesting beginning. Yet, everyone suspected they would get together. Their love was perfect because they were friends first. They trained together since they were twelve. Tenten knew Neji's blind spot and weakness. In return, he frightened off all her potentional boyfriends. His possessiveness was purely because she was his team-mate, not because he had always held a secret soft spot for the weapons mistress, or so he told himself. Their friends pushed them, they agree with the rest of the world. Neji and Tenten are meant to be with each other. See, true love always wins.

**This was the first drabble I ever wrote, so it's not up to my standards, but here it is… REVIEW!!**


	7. Secrets

Everyone has secrets. The best ones were the ones involving two people. No one needed to know that the people of Koanna were completely correct in the assumption that Neji and Tenten were in love. No one needed to know that when they came back from a single mission, their first stop was to go to the others houses, and fall into each others arms. No one needed to know that she cried the nights he's gone, because the bed is just too big without him. No one knows he automatically reaches out for her at night. None, but them.

* * *

**Please review. Over 300 people have read this collection, and only three has reviewed. You might think it doesn't matter, but every review is super importent to me, because it shows me what you like and don't like.**

**I also am taking requests, so send those in! They won't only be drabbles, I have another story, called Requests that you can find on my HP, where you can tell me what kind of story, pairing, genre, and category you want me to write about.**


	8. Sleepy fire

Tenten stares at the flames dancing, feeling the heat on her skin. "What are you doing?" A sleepy voice asks her.

"Just watching the fire, Neji. Go back to sleep." She replies, gently. His arm comes up and wraps itself around her shoulders. "You should go to sleep as well." He says, in his 'I'm concerned for your welfare' voice. He pulls her next to him, and buries his face in her hair. "I love you." She tells him. He's quiet for a minute, tracing her features with his finger. "I love you too."  
She smiles, and he holds her.

**Alright, this goes out to ShyReviewer! Thanks for you comment. I'm sorry there are short, but they are _drabbles_, 100 words. If enough people want me to, I can expand on whatever ones the reviewers want.**

**This was the result of reading _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer, a book in present time. Let me know what you think about the tense.**


	9. Humans

He stood facing the city below, and Tenten hesitated before saying, "Neji?" She knew his mission had been tough, and even if he didn't show it, every kill hurt him. He didn't turn and face her, didn't acknowledge her presence, but he wanted her to stay. She walked over to the edge and looked down with him. "It's ok. It's part of being human. Having feelings." She looked at him, seriously. Suddenly, he brushed back a hair from her face, and then slowly traced the rest of her features. She kissed him, and then grabbed his hand. "Ready for home?"

**Next update. This is meant to show Neji as a human, not just the killing machine that shinobi are supposed to be. This is one I will most likely expand on. **

**I'd like to thank too-much-romance, because you are an awesome reviewer! I had lots of fun reading your reviews, and I hope you like this next one. **

**I hope more people will review!**


	10. Body language

Hyuugas are known for body language. Everyone but Tenten seems to realise that whenever Neji stands near her, his body screams "MINE!"

And blast it, everyone knew that. No guys ever messed with her, because no one messes with the Hyugga prodigy.

She was his, and he was possessive. Actually, Tenten kind of liked it. It gave her a safe feeling inside. Was possessiveness the same as jealousy? No, because Neji doesn't get jealous. He is possessive though. Just the way he stands tells everyone. Slightly angled towards her, he is ready to stand in between her and danger. _Men_!

**Here we are! Read and Review, and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, and/or added me and my story to your favourites and alerts list!**


	11. Weddings

She floated down the aisle, her eyes focused on his. Tenten felt as though the aisle was a mile long, keeping her from him. Neji watched her come towards him, wanting to shout with happiness. After all these years, she was finally his, all his, no one else's. It made him want to smile! His eyes held a tenderness in them that was solely for her, a feeling she reciprocated exactly. Everyone in the audience smiled, watching the people they've known for years become happy. Tenten reached him and he held out his hand. She slipped her own into his.

**I really don't like this one. It didn't turn out anything like I planned. But, if you liked it, I'm very glad. If you didn't it's fine, because I don't either.**

**Please review and tell me how to improve! Please, nearly 1000 people have read this story, and only 19 have reviewed. And some of them are from the same people. PLEASE review!!**


	12. Cleansing

**Disclaimer: This applies to all the chapters. I don't own Naruto. I will never own Naruto. **

The water was warm but she was so cold. Her clothing clung to her, molded by the shower. The shower she hoped would wash away the memory. Then his arms were there, and she was leaning her head on his chest. "Stop!" he whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

But it was and he was dead because of it. Lee was dead, he made his own decision, but she hadn't tried to talk him out of it. He was dead. "It should have been me."

"No." One word and she was beginning to believe it. The darkness cleared, she saw Neji.

**I like this one much better. Um, Read and Review please!**


	13. Jealous Nature

He had asked her to meet him at their training grounds. She was there early; she assumed he would be too. He wasn't which made her wonder if he didn't want to train. When he showed up, she was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. She felt him immediately, his aura very determined. He stalked over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed fiercely. "That's for letting Uchiha hold your hand."

She gaped at him, so he took advantage of that, and kissed her again. She kissed back happily.

Thank heavens for Neji Hyuuga's jealous nature.

**My next update. **

**I really hope more people review. I'll never know how _you,_ (Yes, YOU, I'm talking to YOU!) feel unless you tell me. And the best way to tell me is to say it in a review.**


	14. Compliance

He was touching her, and she had to comply because it was part of the mission, but he wasn't _him._ And his hands weren't gentle like _his_ are, and she hated this, and it was almost over. Tears gathered in her eyes,_ and she must not cry because she is a kunochi,_ and then _he _was there, pulling her away from him, knocking him out. And it was Neji's arms around her, _his _kisses, and it was ok to cry, because she is human, and _he _is there to wipe away her tears. And Tenten knows he cares. Tenten+Neji. Simple.

**In case your wondering, "He" was the mission guy, and _"he"_ is Neji. I know I cheated a little bit with the + sign, but I hope you won't hold it against me. Thanks!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Opposites

She is cheerful.

Neji hates cheerful.

She always smiles.

Smiling is for non-ninjas.

She tries to help everyone.

He helps himself.

Yet, when she was cheerfull, his whole day seemed a little better (much better than when she was mad!).

When she smiled, the sky itself seemed brighter.

He was one of the people she helped the most. She just didn't realise it.

He was dark, she light. They were two opposites thrown together into the spiral of confusion people refer to as 'love'. They complete each other, as the sun and the moon do. It just works like that.

**In a way, this is like Yin and Yang, so I hope you enjoy.**


	16. Talk

Gai looked at Neji seriously. "You know dating a team mate might cause problems."

Neji frowned, "I can keep professional during missions and training. You know that."

The green man sighed, "That wasn't what I was talking about. What if you decide you two need a break? What if you hurt her?"

A sharp pain hit the boy (man) in the gut as he imagined Tenten crying. Gai ruthlessly kept speaking. "What if because you hurt her, she can't focus on the mission? She could get hurt, and endanger everyone else."

"Stop. I will never hurt her. I _love_ her"

**Again not one of my favourites. I hope you all like it though.**


	17. Dreaming

She was dying; it was his entire fault. Tenten lay in his arms bleeding to death, and he could do nothing. "Don't die!" He whispered. "Please don't leave me!"

"Neji" she croaked out, in a weak voice, before coughing up blood. "Neji"

"Neji"

"_Neji wake up!"_

He woke up to see the brown eyed woman in front of him, and he pulled her into his arms. "It was just a dream." She told him, brushing a kiss along his shoulder. "It'll never happen."

But he knew it might, and she knew it too. There, in her arms, Neji Hyuuga cried.

**I like this one much better. I hope you do too!**


	18. Cages

-1Love is setting them free. Tenten knew this as she watched Neji date other girls. Because, after all love is a strong bond that has no limitations and no timeframe. He would always come back to her. He dated Sakura, Ino, and many girls. Eventually they all found their true loves, and Neji realised they weren't his. Tenten smiled to herself as she noticed him watching her walk home after training. So, it was no surprise when he confessed his feelings for her. After all, it was only a matter of time before the cage opened, and he was free.

**I'm not quite sure what the cage had to do with the rest of the story, but I do like this one. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	19. Magic

When he thought she wasn't looking, he would lean against a tree under the pretext of mediating. He would watch his weapons mistress train with their other team-mate. He'd watch the way she moved, the way she teased Lee, and imagine her lips against his. Neji smiled at the way her face would have drops of sweat running down it as she laughs at Lee. And when she would turn to him, and their eyes would connect, it was magic. Then Lee would call her name, and she would turn to throw the next volley of weapons.

That was magic

**This was inspired by Police's song "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic". It didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but I guess its ok. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please.**


	20. Strength

"Don't leave me, _**please."**_ She cried, tears pouring out of her eyes and down her face. He stopped with his back turned to her, listening to her, his team-mate, his **love** crying, for **him.**

"I have to." He told her. "I'll come back." If he looked at her now, with her brown eyes sparkling, and pleading, he would refuse to leave. He had to stay **strong**. Strong, because she wouldn't let him be weak.

"If you don't come back, I'll die." she said. He would call her melodramatic, but he would do the same.

"I'll come back."

One last kiss.

**I hope you liked it! Review please.**


	21. Tapped?

The hawk railed against the cage walls, bashing himself against the side, looking for escape. He never understood why the dove stayed in his cage with him. Her door was open. He was too blind to see that she chose to stay "trapped". She, however, understood: a life without love, even a life in a "cage" was no life at all.

Finally, the hawk turned around and saw her there, where she had always been, willing to help him, to give herself for his freedom. Soon enough, he realized she was his freedom, his key. She was his open sky.


	22. returning

It was wrong, she knew, to leave him for a mission without telling him, but he'd only cause himself unnecessary worry. She knew he was furious by the way he looked at her, standing in their living room, his eyes flashing. And then he crushed her in his arms, and when she squeaked out "Neji, let go of me," his reply was, "I'm never letting you go again."

After which, he proceeded to yell at her until he went hoarse, then took her in his arms again and breathed in her scent. Never being let go sounded good to her.


	23. Red String

Hanabi was watching Neji and Tenten train. She _said _it was to see how to use Byakugan against weapons, but really she wanted to see more of the interesting feeling they displayed while training. Every so often Neji would look at Tenten with a look in his eyes that Hanabi had never seen before. The way he attack her in hand-to-hand was almost as if he was trying not to hurt her.

The first time she used the Byakugan to watch them train, Hanabi noticed a red string connecting their pinkies. It could only be seen by Byakugan. How interesting….

**I read a story once about red strings connecting pinkies, and that the string was supposed to shorten and shorten until one day, your true love is standing right next to you.**

**I only have one more drabble after this to post, so I really need some ideas because Writer's Block is currently taking up residence in my head. Review please!**


	24. Tangled

-1He awoke with a sigh, the bright morning sun burning his eyes. he lay there for a minute, thinking about what he wanted to do that day. He moved to get out of bed, but something held him back. With a start, he realised he was not alone in his bed. Something was curled into him. Neji glanced down, and there was Tenten, her face buried into his coller bone. His arm was wrapped around her, while her leg was tangled in his. Their hair created a blanket covering them.

On the other hand, staying in bed might be nice.


	25. Remembering

Neji's fingers touch her nose, then trace themselves around each eye. She holds still, almost afraid to breath. The doctor said that touch brought back more memory than sight alone. "Do you remember anything?" she asks breathlessly. His eyes narrow, focused on tracing her cheekbones. Tenten's heart breaks, knowing that no answer means he has not recalled anything new. Tears fill her eyes, and one drops down. He looks startled at the sudden wetness, but brushes it away nonetheless. "You don't cry." He tells her. Tenten looks at him surprised. His eyes are fixed on hers. "I remember you, Tenten."

**The absolute last thing I've got. I really need some prompts or something. ****Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	26. His ONLY HIS

-1It wasn't that Tenten dated a lot of guys. She is a girl after all, and a pretty one at that. Neji still hated the fact that she went on any dates at all. She was _his. Only_ his. Luckily for him, most of the 'relationships' were very short lived. However, the last one lasted for a few months, and when it ended, Tenten was a wreck. With tears pouring out of her eyes, she went to Neji.

He did what he felt was best- gathered her in his arms and held her close. She was where she belonged.

**I'm not sure I really like this. I think I've got a few more ideas, but I don't know how they'll turn out. Please review!**


	27. HarryPotter:Neji's 1 enemy

Neji hated Harry Potter. When that stupid seventh book came out, Tenten spent the whole day reading it instead of paying attention to him. Neji knew he was much more attractive than that Potter boy. But no, Potter could do magic, and always got into adventures, and always got hurt. Well, Neji got badly injured too, remember? Against that spider-man jerk.

At the end of the day, Tenten looked up at with a sigh. "It's so moving. He…."

She was unable to finish her sentence. 'Take that Potter. Can you make her sigh like that?'

"So much better than reading."

**It's not my favorite. I got this idea at like 10 last night, and couldn't write it down until this morning.**

**Please review!**


	28. Surprise

Neji planned. He calculated what would happen, and then how he would respond to it. In battle, he was never surprised; the shifting of the enemies' feet always gave away what there next move would be. He wasn't impulsive like Lee, Naruto, or even Tenten. He was the one who was in charge because he would never go running into something. And yet, when Tenten kissed him, he was taken completely aback. And now, with her lips pressed against his, he didn't have a game plan. After some thought, he simply kissed back….and let the chips fall where they may.

**Here's the next little drabble. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I only need eight more reviews to get to 100, so please review!!!**

**Also, you don't need an account here to review this story, so that's no excuase!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this, and all of the other stories in this collection!**

**I use to many exclamation points don't I?**


	29. Stars

On the battle field, surrounded by dead bodies, Neji spoke, in a soft, hushed voice:

"Tenten, do you remember when we sat on the hill, and counted stars?"

"Yes, I do."

"And remember how you fell asleep in my arms that night?"

"Yes." She said a smile on her face.

"I would give anything to simply hold you again."

She looked at him. "You can hold me any time you want. Anywhere."

"Once we get out of here, we'll go back to the hill. And I'll just hold you. No missions, just us"

"That sounds nice Neji. I'll be there."

**Written for a prompt on livejournel. There was too much to say in this, and 100 words doesn't cover it. **

**Going to expand.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 101 reviews! **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	30. Trapped

- It was one of those stupid traps that she never should have gotten caught in. Tenten had left camp to go to the stream, and wash up. Somewhere along the way, she got caught in a simple trap- a net. Unfortunately, the only way to release it was from the outside. She wasn't in any danger; it was just a pain to have to wait until one of her team-mates came by. The sun had set by the time Neji showed up. He released her immediately. "You found me!" she smiled.

"Yes." He asked, looking serious. "Can I keep you?"

**Finally had an idea! Hope you liked it.**

**Would it be ok with all you wonderful people in review land if we got rid of the 100 word limit? Some will still be 100, but there will also be longer ones…**

**Let me know!**


	31. Hearts

"What's your favorite part of me?"

The odd question made Tenten look at him in surprise. She had been tired, worn out after "training", cradled in his arms and ready to sleep. But now she didn't feel so tired.

"My favorite part? Why do you want to know?"

There was a flash of insecurity on his face before he looked away and gave his noncommittal answer: "Hn."

The flash, however, was all that Tenten needed to see. Neji was worried that she was like his fan girls, and only liked him for his looks, or shinobi skills. For a second, she was insulted, but then she recalled his horrible habit of thinking he was unlovable because his father died, and his relationship with his uncle was tolerable at best.

"Hmmm." She said, pretending to think about it, a teasing smile on her face. And then the smile faded and she was completely serious again. "This is my favorite part."

Her hand rested on his chest, directly over his heart, where she could feel the strong beat. Neji smiled slightly, and pulled her closer.

"I love you too." he whispered before her eyes slid shut.

**Please, please, please review!!**

**Liked it, hated it, please tell me!**


	32. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

It's Christmas Eve, nearly midnight, a time for family and friends. The snow falls softly past a lit window, the only light on in that small house, set apart from the rest of the street. Inside a girl is cuddled up on the couch, a somber expression on her pretty face. Her eye lids are shut, and her breathing is calm, even, slow.

As the villages clock begins its hourly ringing, Tenten's eyes open, and she stretches slowly.

**One**

**Two**

A knock on her door surprises her, and she slowly makes her way over to open it. For a second she thinks it's the Abominable Snowman, but that's silly, it's just Neji covered in snow.

"Are you insane?" She asks him, voice still deep from sleep. "It's snowing out."

**Three**

**Four**

"Funny." he replied, walking past her into her living room. "Don't you find out who it is before you answer?"

**Five**

**Six**

"Not when I know it's someone I want over." He sits on her couch, and Tenten settles between his legs.

**Eight**

**Nine**

"Why'd you come over anyway?" She asks, not caring what the answer was, as long as he was there.

**Ten**

"What, you don't want me over?" There's a light teasing in Neji's voice, because he knew the answer, wouldn't have come over if he didn't'

**Eleven**

"Of course I do." She shakes her head at his supposed silliness. "So why did you come over?"

**Twelve**

_Christmas_

"No one should be alone on Christmas."

She yawns. "So you'll stay?"

"For as long as you want." His head fall on hers, and they're both almost under.

Before she sleeps two words fall past her lips. "Forever then."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. It's a contest entry for the ten-squared community on LJ. If you have an LJ, please friend me!**

**Anyway, I'M ALMOST DONE WITH _SIX MONTHS_!!! I've been writing it during school (shh don't tell my parents), so I hope to get it posted this weekend. If you've read it, thank you so much! IF you haven't I hope you'll check it out. **

**But back to this story. Please review!**


	33. Weapons and White eyes

-1Glimmer

**Tenten's POV, total crack**

Wait, what was that? Hold on… Rewind. Look again. I'm throwing a red flag, and I want an official review(1). Did Neji Hyuuga really just A) Smile, and B) was that a glimmer in his eyes?

No way. Can't be. The smile must have been..uh, gas. Yup, that's it. The Hyuuga Progidy must have gas, and his mouth is simply being shaped into what might pass for a smile on anyone but Neji.

Yes, I'm fully aware that, seriously, Neji Hyuuga is one of those people who DOES NOT have regular bodily functions like the rest of the worlds populace (have **you** ever seen him go to the bathroom?), but at the moment, the thought that Neji might be smiling and that **me, **Tenten, a simple weapons mistress (I can call herself that, but if you do, you'll have a nice shiny kunai up your butt, believe it!!), might have actually melted the cold brilliant ninjas heart was way scary than the thought that said cold brilliant ninja was actually like the rest of us pathetic humans, and capable of emotion. Hello, he's called cold for a reason.

And the glimmer. You know what that was? I do. It was a reflection of the sun off of the kunai I had just thrown… It doesn't matter that it's cold and rainy out. You can still get burned with the sun behind clouds, so who says that the sun reflections can't appear even if you can't see the sun? (I kick the science book underneath a pile of leaves, and ignore the fact that I don't actually take science, and therefore should not be in possesion of a science textbook.)

Satisfied with my totally rational explanations for it all, I turn back to Neji and our spar. AHHH!!! He still has that smile shaped mouth..

"Tenten!"

"Yes?" My voice is weak, and I'm terrified, and I think he knows it. Crap. There was that glimmer again, and there's no kunai to blame it on!

"I was just saying you look really nice today."  
**Thump.**

It was too much. At least the ground is soft.

Eww. I have mud in my hair.

1: American Football reference. See, when a refeere makes a call (it's a touchdown, it's not a touchdown, ect.) the coach can throw a red flag onto the field, and the refeeres will look at the tape of the play again, and then might change the call.

**I'm weird!!! **

**Anyway. Review please, (does this count as "sweet-spiced crack"? I think I nailed the crack…)**

**Also, I updated _Six Months_! I hope you enjoyed.**

**I am also taking pairing requests. I probably am terrible at some pairings, but I'll try smaller stories for them!**

**Review.. Review…Review…Review..Review..You are getting sleepy…Review….Your eyes are heavy… Now you are asleep…review….when I snap my fingers…review…You will…review…**

**SNAP. Review**


	34. Perfection

It was not out of fear that he would reject her that Tenten did not tell him her feelings. No. It was out of fear that if they went out, if she has to know him in a different sense, he would not be perfect.

As stupid as it was, she had gotten this image in her brain that Neji Hyuuga was, indeed, perfect. He was smart, good at everything, funny in a **very **subtle way, and, most importantly of all, always treated her with respect. No matter how many times she went out with a jerk, or some guy tried to feel her up, if she thought about Neji, and told herself he would never do anything like that, she still had hope that there were other guys out there who would never do such things to her. And that was how she survived.

He was her constant. Neji was the one person who made her better, not just as a kunochi, but also and person. She would never ruin that.

**Tada! Inspired, of course, by my mystery crush... Hopefully will be more than a crush.. How awsome is mistletoe?**

**Anyway, Happy Holiday, love you all! Please review.**


	35. Silence

He doesn't talk much. He never really has. But, just this once, Tenten would like him to say _something_. She can _feel_ the words in the air, but she doesn't know what they are. Neji just _looks_ at her with those brilliant white eyes and says nothing. The sound of the rain pounding on the roofs seems to amplify the quiet, rather than break it.

"So, yes. I'm leaving tonight. It's a great opportunity, and I don't really have a reason to stay, you know." _Because you won't give me one. Please give me one._

The Rain village needs a Weapons Mistress, and it was only for a year. Still, a lot could happen in a year. More could happen with the right sentence

He nods. "I'm sure you will be a great asset to their force."

Not the right sentence. Stiff, and formal. His jaw, she notices, looks formal. It's set in a way that implies he is biting back words.

"I'll miss you." She says, suddenly. Again, the words seem to be sucked into the silence until they no longer hung in the air between them. It was something you'd say to an old friend, but it was hollow, and empty. Just like she was feeling.

He nods, almost imperceptibly. "You can always write. A year really isn't all that long."  
There's nothing in his voice, just a polite tone he always uses when he is feeling more than he wants to (she would know. Just like she'd know that there are words that need to be said, and that would never be said, but oh, how she wanted to them said.).

Something inside of her absolutely breaks, and Tenten's control breaks along with it. She doesn't yell at him, she doesn't cry, what she does is probably less forgivable in his eyes.

She kisses him. Just takes his head and presses her lips to his. It's like kissing granite, and he doesn't pull away, though he isn't exactly a participant. She notices the slightest of gestures, one that no one but a ninja of her ranking would ever sense, the jerk of his arm, as though he was going to hold her. When she releases him, she takes a step back and looks into his eyes. Now, now, he would say what he wanted to.

"I'll see you in a year."

She sits frozen as he leaves, unwilling to cry or even really move.

Silence reigns once more.

**AN: It's been ages hasn't it? Anyway, hope you liked it, and PLEASE review.**


End file.
